


Jasper's Pearl

by PickledOnions



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Gen, Post-War, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledOnions/pseuds/PickledOnions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a soldier unexpectedly gains a servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Medal

The war was over. The war was lost. And with it, tens of thousands of soldiers; Quartzes, Corundums, everyone, shattered. But not Jasper.  
For Diamond's sake, why not Jasper?  
Was it not enough that she had to watch her comrades be smashed, send troops into battles they wouldn't come back from, pick up their pieces by the fistful afterwards? No. She had to live to grieve for them too.

Her train of self-pity was interrupted by an odd sight in her chambers. A pearl. Not one she recognized, but then with so many around these days, getting under everyone's feet, that wasn't too surprising in itself.  
"Whose are you?" she asked irritably. It had been a long day. She didn't need some stupid message on top of it.  
"I-I- Yours, ma'am."  
The pearl bowed her head.  
"I don't have a pearl."  
"O-oh, I thought you knew... Y-Yellow Diamond assigned you one, a-as a token of appreciation for your services in the war."  
It sounded rehearsed. Probably was, actually, given it was the only thing she didn't stutter. Why was she so nervous? Not that it was her problem.  
"Oh, uh, right."  
The pearl looked up at her, waiting for her to say something else. She didn't. Eventually, Pearl spoke.  
"Wh-what are my orders, ma'am?"  
Ha. Usually, she was receiving orders, and now she had to give them. There was some quiet irony in that she found funny.  
"Your... orders. Yes. Uh..."  
Oh. Oh, no, there had to be something. Pearls did all sorts of stuff, she just needed to say something she wanted done for her, like...  
like...

"Uh, I'm actually good for now. Thanks."  
The pearl looked at her strangely. Had she said something wrong?  
There was a long pause.  
"You can sit down, if you like." she offered.  
"...Oh, um, yes ma'am." She did so, crossing her legs awkwardly as she sat on the floor.  
"And stop calling me ma'am. Jasper's good."  
"S-sorry, ma'.. J-Jasper."  
She sighed inwardly. What was she to do with a pearl?


	2. Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jasper fails at basic necessary communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am aware that gems don't tend to sleep, especially not on homeworld, but they must have some kind of down time, and for the sake of argument I say they have it in the night.  
> Secondly, I am not particularly sure about this chapter, so please try not to be too critical or I might delete my account and cry.  
> Thirdly, enjoy...?

Jasper emerged early the next morning to find Pearl stood waiting for her. She blinked in surprise, still not used to her being there.  
"Salutations, Jasper."  
"Salu...? Oh, uh, yeah. G'morning."   
She pushed her hair out of her face groggily and stretched out, not missing the way that Pearl blushed and looked at the floor.  
"I-I have your schedule for today." She pulled a scroll from her gem and held it up to Jasper.  
Without thinking, she took it and unrolled it. This, she realized, watching as the useless symbols swam on the page, was a crucial mistake. Pearl didn't seem to notice. Why did she offer it to her in the first place? She must know. Surely, she must know. This was some kind of joke... right? But then, pearls were not known for pulling pranks on their mistresses, let alone nervous wimp pearls who stammered and averted their gaze.

"Thank you." she said, again thoughtlessly. Now it was too late. She couldn't go back, it would be just embarrassing for the both of them. Besides, it wasn't her fault the dumb servant didn't know a thing about Quartzes.

"So... That's... You do that now, huh? Give me my day's tasks and that?"  
"Um, y-yes, Jasper."  
Drat. Usually, some random gem- a messenger pearl, most often, would come and tell her.  
"Right. Okay. Well, I'd.. best be getting on with this then." She said, waving the scroll.  
The pearl frowned.  
"B-But you're off-duty for a while yet, Jasper."   
"I know that!" she snapped. "I- I just want to be early."  
"B-but-"  
"Are you questioning me, Pearl?"  
Immediately, the smaller gem shrank back, shaking her head and whimpering.  
Jasper felt a pang of guilt for scaring her.  
Not that she'd admit that, of course. She was supposed to scare people, and it'd never bothered her before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Warning, I am not very good at updating stuff, and I don't really know where this is going. Comments much appreciated!


End file.
